Thinking
by Royal Amphitrite
Summary: Starfire doesn't think enough, and that is a issue. If she doesn't think, when will she have time to appreciate the glorious things in her life?


Starfire needed to think more.

Ponder.

Wonder.

 _Think._

Everything she did was an impulse. Always originating from her emotions. Part of that comes from the blood running through her veins, the irresistible urge to _feel_. The need to never think outside the moment, to enjoy every little thing, from a puppy nipping at her legs to visiting her brother on a whole other _planet_.

And then the other part.

Well, such just came from _experience_.

Starfire didn't like to talk much about her family, or her last days on Tamaran, or her journey with the gordanians.

Never did she speak about her old life, her old perspective.

The things she endured had changed her, and Starfire had to make that change into a good one, because at first, it was a disgusting transformation from girl to near woman.

 _Being hidden from sun could very well put a, what was it these humans speak of? Ah, yes, put a 'dampen' on your light._

But then a new era came. Where Starfire's authentic persona prevailed in the battle between light and darkness, good and bad.

The conversion from _Koriand'r_ to _Starfire_.

What a glorious transition that was.

Starfire stared at the circle of people surrounding her.

 _"We're not here to hurt you, we just want to know why you're here."_

 _Starfire turned her head toward the young boy whose eyes were concealed. He gave a light smile and held out his hand, as if a sign of trust._

 _Starfire narrowed her own eyes and softly growled under her breath, though she appreciated the gesture, she was not some wild_ glorb'an`ack _that needed to be approached with utmost intelligence. And it seemed none of these…_ living forms, _had what was required to do so either way._

 _The ostensible female in the group spoke words she was afraid she did not understand._

 _"It's impossible to connect to her like this, we need to use force."_

 _A younger voice dissented. "Dude, what would that do? She's not gonna like us anymore than she does now if we try to threaten her."_

 _A…technological constructed male? "Man, just give the lady some time. It ain't like she bout to try and hurt us or somethin' like that. She can just barely stand on her own two feet!"_

 _The group got into an argument that made Starfire's ears bleed. Did they have to be so loud?_

 _It didn't exactly help that she couldn't understand a_ _syllable they made._

 _Starfire viciously gripped the male with masked eyes and made lip contact harshly._

 _The other's eyes widened, for the red-head had kissed their friend, however rough._

 _Starfire pushed him back and smiled brightly, a glimmer in her eye. "Excuse me for my rudeness, your excessive yelling had my ears ringing, it was essential I at the least understood what you, four? Yes, four, were speaking about."_

 _The violated boy fainted from shock._

Starfire was tired of thinking about herself. As friend-Beastboy expresses, ' _I've got this thing figured out_.'

Starfire using the 'thing' to refer to herself of course.

What Starfire _did_ want to ponder on was her friends. Her wonderful, glorious, splendid, in _awe-of-some friends_.

 _ **Cyborg, A.K.A., Victor Stone  
**_  
 _"Hey star! You wanna help me get this baby fixed up? I just got some brand new, off the shelf rims and they need some cleanin'!"_

 _"Of course friend-Cyborg!"_  
-

" _So, he's calling you a terrible name, and you know that if you punch him out it'll just confirm all the bad stuff he thinks about you."_

 _"Yes. You know what it feels like to be judged simply because of how you look?"_

 _"Of course I do, I'm part robot. Let's go find Robin."_

Cyborg was the big brother of the team. He was so _strong_ , and knew just what to say at the right time. Starfire admired him to the fullest for his joy and carefree attitude, he could get serious within a second, and was the best at giving advice.

 _All big brothers had that trait where they are impeccable at heartfelt speeches, correct?_

If Starfire ever gained more siblings, she'd want the oldest one to be him.

 _ **Beastboy, A.K.A., Garfield Logan**_

 _"Star! Get the Frisbee, we're going out!"_

 _"How fun!"_

-  
 _"Star-it was- you weren't supposed to-I-I didn't…heh, just remember to change that oil every 3000 miles. Heh heh….ha."_

 _"On my planet, we have a name for those who do such terrible things, you are a- a CLORBAG BLARNBLA'NILK!"_

 _-_  
 _"Star? Starfire? Where are you? C'mon, give me a sign here! You have to be alright, okay?! Cause I- it was just a joke y'know?! Back at the tower and-I'm sorry…I never said but I'm really, really sorry. It was supposed to be funny, but you could'a been hurt and- I'm a total clorbag."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Starfire!"_

 _"I am glad you are unharmed as well."_

 _"I am so sorry, you gotta forgive me."_

 _"I already have."_

Beastboy was the youngest of the team, literally and figuratively. He was so full of happiness and joy and he represented everything that screamed 'youth'. His very substance was pure, seemingly untainted. And though Starfire knew that was not the 'case', she couldn't help but realize he was always positive, even after the death of his parents.

X'hal, he reminded her so much of Ryand'r.

 _ **Raven, A.K.A., Rachel Roth**_

 _"Friend-Raven, would you like to go to the mall?"_

 _"Yes, Star. When I'm dead."  
_

 _-  
"How can you stand having this much hair?"_

 _"Quickly Raven, our friends are in danger! We must follow and-!"_

 _"And what? Save them with my unusable powers while your unbridled emotions blow us to bits? Nice flying, by the way."_

 _"At least I am able to fly, on my planet, even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight, but you are too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!"_

 _"Maybe you haven't noticed, but my emotions are dangerous, I can't afford to feel anything. You may have my body, but you know nothing about me."_

 _"Perhaps, you are right. And if you and I are to overcome this ordeal, we must know everything about each other. So, begin sharing."_

 _"Alright, I was born on a place called, Azarath."_

Raven was more of a sister than Blackfire, _Komand'r_ , could ever be, and yes, that may seem cold, but Raven had _always_ been there for her, no matter how closed off the half demon could be. Starfire will always see Raven as a sister, nothing more, nothing less.

They were a big happy family.

 _ **Robin, A.K.A., Unknown**_

 _"Robin, will there be a one-day?"_

 _"There will always be a one-day, Star."_

 _-_  
 _"Hey, how are you doing?"_

 _"I am…sad for my sister."_

 _"And for yourself?"_

 _"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Well, you,…everyone was having such fun with her! And then Cyborg said-!"_

 _"Look, your sister was…interesting…but she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place."_

Robin.

He was such a wonderful human being. Though Robin at times had troubles expressing his feelings, Starfire still loved him, more than almost anything. She knew he loved her just as much. He just didn't want to tell her, afraid if he did…he would lose her? Starfire could (and never would) _fully_ understand the teenage male.

These people are her _family._ Something Starfire has only ever had a glimpse of. She spent almost every waking hour with those four and she could never take them for granted. And she Certainly could not forget or under appreciate them.

 _Terra_

Starfire's heart hurt whenever she thought of her. She didn't have many memories with the blonde girl, but the ones Starfire did have she remembered distinctly. Terra had nearly become family, but alas, it wasn't enough. The odds outweighed the evens, and every betrayal, lie, and deceiving action had added onto the fate Terra was given.

Starfire was ashamed to say, it was a tragic story, but not one that affected her much.

Starfire had fought with willpower and strength to defy the routine of _failing_ when everything was against you. She couldn't understand, no, _comprehend_ , the living forms that even _thought_ of not trying. She could tolerate giving up, depression, hopelessness, loss of faith, _X'hal_ she would even accept suicide.

She would never, in her life, accept not trying.

Starfire was a warrior, she was raised that way, born that way, has grown that way, and will always be that way. A warrior.

Never will she be a _**defeatist**_.

She would fight for freedom, for her family, for her past and future, for generations to come, for _life_.

Starfire digresses; the only point is, being a warrior is not for the faint hearted. 

* * *

Starfire's nails dug into her hands as her fingers were curled into fists. Her back is stiff straight, and tears are streaming down her face.

"Star, what the heck happened?!"

"I was only thinking Friend-Robin."

"What?!"

"Maybe we should practice your meditation techniques more, you are too emotional to only be thinking."

"Friend-Raven, that is unnecessary-"

"Are all Tamaraneans overly emotional, or is it just you? If all are, is there a remedy for this trait? Is it possible to make one?"

Starfire sighed in exasperation.

* * *

 **I did half of this, like, a week ago. Then I finally finish it, and forget to post it. So here we are now.**

 **That shows you my discipline.**

 **Anyways, please review, fav, all those things. It would be very nice. :)**

 **Love, R.A.**


End file.
